equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestial State
"Fictional" adventurer Daring Do was taking down what she thought was just another band of mad Lunar cultists when the moon grew bloody and Nightmare Moon herself returned to Equestria. Now she is in for her biggest adventure yet as she desperately leads an impromptu army to stop the cultists from joining their Queen and take down old nemesis turned aspiring warlord Doctor Caballeron. Lore Cults of the South The jungles of Southern Equestria have long been infested with batpony . The return of Luna convinced some to rejoin Equestria peacefully, but others doubled down in their zealotry, becoming obsessed with "freeing" Nightmare Moon. Adventurer and explorer Daring Do would repeatedly clash with them in her adventures through the southern wilderness, foiling many of their plots and providing much fodder for her "fictional" adventure novels. Return of Nightmare Moon Spooked by strange omens and a stirring in the jungles among their twisted exiles, worried batponies sought the help of Daring Do to investigate. What she discovered shocked her. Convinced that Nightmare Moon's return was imminent, the cultists had prepared a large army of true believers, brainwashed followers, and naive batpony sympathisers to sweep across the cities of southern Equestria before marching north for Manehatten. Hastily assembling a militia formed of local Equestrian garrisons and volunteers, Daring Do led an ambush against the cultists, taking them by surprise. Yet even as victory loomed, the moon grew blood red and the cultists fought with renewed strength - Nightmare Moon had indeed returned. Rumble in the Jungle A savage war is now fought across the Equestrian southern jungle. Rumours leak in from the north - Equestria is embroiled in a full-scale civil war. To make things worse, Daring Do's nemesis, the profit-obsessed "archaeologist" Dr. Cabelleron, has taken advantage of the chaos to establish the an army of natives led by his thuggish mercenaries. Before the ponies of southern Equestria can help defeat Nightmare Moon, they must send Cabelleron packing and defeat the southern cultists - Nightmare Moon's most fervent supporters cannot be allowed to link up with her armies in the north! Starting Situation The Celestial State will break away from the Lunar Empire around two months after the beginning of the Equestrian Civil War. It will find itself almost immediately at war with the and the . Celestial State starts with a military of 75k deployed ponies in 15 divisions. National Focus The focus tree is divided into small branches. The left branch, starting with Mobilisation of the Trade Fleet centers around building a small navy while the right branch, beginning with Defenses of Stableside allows to build a small industry, much needed to win the civil war. However, the most important part of the tree is the middle one. Focuses add military units, notably: * Arms Trade will send out requests to a large variety of neighbouring nations, together they have a good chance of sending a significant amount of infantry equipment your way. This is a huge benefit as the other nations in the south have minimal ability to replace their weapon losses. * Look-out spawns 5 small border guard divisions, * Tractor-tanks gives you a small light tank division, * Mercenaries '''can only be taken if you control Saltmane, * '''Night Guards '''gives you 3 elite pegasi divisions, * '''Infiltration of the Jungles '''spawns units behind enemy lines (note that it can only be completed if the Free Jungle State exists), * '''Cropduster Volunteers '''will add a small air wing of fighters, Additionally '''Military Government and Acclimatisation remove negative national spirits. The player can also choose to either declare war or befriend the communist state of Mare Republic. After the Civil War is won, a small tree will be unlocked. If fighting is still raging between Equestria and the Lunar Empire, you will be able to help your harmonist comrades. The very last focus of the entire tree The future gives the player a decision to become a puppet of Equestria or get annexed by them. Becoming a puppet will put Quibble Pants in office as Daring Do steps down from wartime leadership. Some interesting paths will be unlocked if Celestia turns into Daybreaker. The Celestial State will have the option to stick by the Solar Empire, or withdraw from any fighting (ends any war with NLR) and prepare for the worst. However, joining the Solar Empire has a chance over time of provoking a civil war led by Daring Do. Technology The technologies available at the beginning of the game are the same as . Politics National spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designers Ship Designers Aircraft Designers Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Military Staff Chief of Army Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources * All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Селестийское Сопротивление Category:Countries